prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 27, 2018)
The March 27, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on March 27, 2018. Summary In a monumental WWE MMC Semifinal showdown, the fans voted for Becky Lynch to temporarily replace injured SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair. The makeshift squad turned in a spirited effort, as The Irish Lass Kicker and Bobby Roode emerged victorious over Second Chance Fan Vote winners, “The Boss Club.” From the moment she entered the ring, Lynch looked to do “The Robe Warriors” proud, joining Roode in a pre-match glorious pose. It was all business once the bell rang, however, as Bálor and Roode kicked off the action, showing just how evenly matched they were with a stalemate in the opening moments. A fired-up Lynch asked to be tagged into the contest, and the bout quickly turned personal when she refused to shake Banks’ hand. The intensity ramped up when Bálor and Roode stepped back into the ring, and The Glorious One found a way to gain the advantage until a wicked overhead kick from The Extraordinary Man opened the door for the ladies to reengage in a fierce back-and-forth battle, highlighted by an earth-shattering Superplex off the top rope from “Becky Balboa.” Then, in the height of the action, Banks leveled Lynch with a double knee off the ropes and looked as if she might be on her way to victory. However, The Boss took her eye off the ball when she turned and knocked Roode out of the ring, then dove through the ropes to put the exclamation on her point. With Banks distracted, Lynch suddenly turned her world upside-down when The Boss returned to the ring by rolling her up for the huge win! In the wake of the contest, Kurt Angle left his place in the Facebook Watch comment section to announce that because Lynch helped The Glorious One pick up the victory, next week's finals will feature The Miz & Asuka from Raw against SmackDown LIVE's Bobby Roode and Charlotte Flair, with the winning team earning $100,000 for their charity! Will it be the reunited “Robe Warriors” who claim victory for the “Girl Up! charity? Don’t miss the highly anticipated finals of WWE Mixed Match Challenge when Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair go head-to-head against The Miz & Asuka in a quasi-WrestleMania SmackDown Women’s Championship prelude, next Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results ; ; *Bobby Roode & Becky Lynch defeated Finn Bálor & Sasha Banks in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semi-Final Match (11:35) *Dark Match: AJ Styles & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Aiden English, Baron Corbin & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-27-18 MMC 1.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 2.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 3.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 4.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 5.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 6.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 7.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 8.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 9.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 10.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 11.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 12.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 13.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 14.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 15.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 16.jpg 3-27-18 MMC 17.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #11 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #11 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #11 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results